


Photo Album

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where Yuuki lives, Adoption, F/F, Fanfic Request, Musing about adoption, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: Fanfic request written for tumblr ask.Yuuki asks Asuna about a photo album she's been working on. They share their thoughts on their time together, as well as their future with the child they're adopting.





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrapydacreeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapydacreeper/gifts).



> A/N: This was improv and I wrote it stream-of-conscious almost but. The prompt was simply a Yuukisuna fluff bit. So. Yuukisuna fluff bit time!

 

               Two fingers walked their way up a bare arm until they came to a standstill right in front of the face blocking their path. One of the fingers then reached up, ever so carefully, and touched the tip of the nose right in front of it. Two amber-colored eyes snapped open. The sleeping girl sat up quickly, her chestnut hair stuck to her face oddly from her nap.

               “Yuuki! You scared me!”

               A giggle escaped from the other girl’s lips. She clasped her hands behind her and leaned over to give the now-awake Asuna a tender kiss on the lips. Momentarily distracted, Asuna leaned forward a little to return the kiss.

               “Good morning,” Yuuki said. “You fell asleep at your desk last night. What on earth were you working on that made you wind up there instead of in bed cuddled up to me?”

               There seemed to be a teasing pout on Yuuki’s lips. The bottom one was jutting forward far enough that it didn’t seem serious, but the puppy face was so convincing that Asuna felt bad for not climbing into  bed last night. She glanced down at the desk and smiled. Her excuse hopefully wasn’t a lame one.

               “I was just working on this,” she said, shifting her body so that Yuuki could see what was on her desk.

               It was a photo album, one that was rather thick and looked like it might be heavy. The open pages showed a mixture of pictures that were screenshots of herself and Yuuki in ALO as well as pictures they’d taken in the real world after Yuuki was discharged from the hospital. Asuna watched as her wife gazed down at the images, the purest of smiles gracing her lips.

               “It’s wonderful!” Yuuki said.

               She flipped through the pages, laughing and shaking her head at different pictures. Some of them included other friends. There was a particularly amusing screenshot of Yuuki overpowering Kirito, even with his two swords. Asuna and Yuuki both stopped to giggle at the memory. She subconsciously reached over and slipped her hand into Yuuki’s.

               “Well, it’s not just random,” she said. “I’m putting it together for when we finally get to adopt. I want our child to get to know us, so when the time comes that they allow us to adopt them, we can share our lives as much as possible with our newest family member!”

               Yuuki let out a giggle.

               “I’m sure we’ll be approved in no time,” she said. “We’ve worked hard to get to this point. Now we have a home and a steady enough income to be able to bring home a kid who needs a family. All we have to do is be patient.”

               Sighing, Asuna stood up and walked over to the doorway.

               “It’s hard to be patient, Yuuki,” she said. “I’ve always wanted a family. And I suppose that’s why I ended up playing house in SAO with Yui-chan and Kirito, but I was just a kid back then. Now, I’m old enough to be able to do it, but it’s taking forever.”

               Yuuki walked over to her wife’s side and took both of her hands. She pushed herself up on her toes and gave Asuna yet another kiss.

               “We already are a family,” she said. “A family can be just two. There’s no need to rush anything. Our third member will be here before we know it. And we will love them with all of our hearts. We’ll get to be moms, Asuna. I promise. We’re so close!”

               The two women hugged each other tightly, in an embrace that only lovers understand. A hug that went further than simply expressing affection—a hug that reassured the other that everything was going to be alright; a hug that expressed as much love as the one had for the other. Yuuki then pulled Asuna back over to the photo album and turned to a page that was near the very front.

               Her eyes rested on an image of the Sleeping Knights and Asuna posing in front of the wall that listed the names of the first people to clear a boss. The memory made her heart feel so light and airy. She didn’t hide her emotions well. Tears welled up in her eyes—tears of joy.

               “I’m so glad I met you, Asuna,” she said. “And I’m so glad we did become family.”

               Asuna smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuuki’s waist.

               “I remember you called me sister that day,” Asuna said.

               Yuuki hummed.

               “From the moment I met you, I felt a connection to you,” she said. “I didn’t know who I was going to be to you, but I knew that there was  _something_ between us. I thought at first it was a sisterly bond. Then we grew closer the more we worked together.”

               “And you asked me to marry you,” Asuna teased.

               Even without looking down at her, Asuna knew that Yuuki was flushing red with embarrassment just recalling the moment. As they’d walked towards Yuuki’s old home, she’d quipped about them getting married. It was a point often brought up between the two of them ever since Asuna had sincerely proposed five years ago.

               Of course, Yuuki had been speechless. It was like a gift for being told she could leave the hospital after her physical therapy. Asuna had taken her out to a café to get a snack, and there, she’d gotten down on one knee and asked Yuuki if she’d be her loyal partner until death. She was happy to remember that she’d had enough strength in her frail body to thrust herself into Asuna’s arms and accept the proposal.

               “I meant it then, just like you meant it when you proposed!” she said, puffing up her cheeks.

               Asuna giggled and tilted her head to give Yuuki a kiss on the cheek. The woman’s cheeks were warm from blushing so furiously. Asuna was glad that she could still make her blush like that. It was adorable to her.

               “I don’t doubt for a second your sincerity,” Asuna said.

               They both gazed down at the photo album. Asuna let out a sigh. Yuuki simply gave it a smile. The fact that it was such a thick book that was filled almost all of the way with pictures of them and their many adventures meant that they’d gotten more time than they’d hoped for. And they were both so grateful for that time they got to share. The back of it had twenty to thirty pages empty still, even despite the size of the thing.

               “What are you going to fill these last pages with?” Yuuki asked.

               Asuna hummed.

               “I was thinking of saving them for when our child comes home and makes memories with us,” she said. “If we run out of space, though, I’m definitely getting another one just as big.”

               “Oh?”

               She nodded.

               “We’re going to live long, fulfilling lives together, Yuuki,” she said. “I know it. Me, you, and our future child. Nothing will stop us from having that future. We’ll grow old and grey together. And then we’ll rest peacefully side by side in the afterlife.”

               “No need to think of sad things,” Yuuki said.

               Asuna shook her head.

               “I don’t think it’s sad at all,” she said. “Spending an eternity with you is the happiest outcome of them all.”

               At this, Yuuki blushed again.

               Laughing, Asuna turned Yuuki around and pressed her lips against her wife’s. They shared a long, passionate, warm kiss.

               “Even death won’t part us,” Asuna said. “Our love is stronger than that.”

               Yuuki nodded, cupping Asuna’s face in her hands.

               “Yeah. We’ll always be together. Always.”

               Once more, those two inseparable souls met with a gentle kiss. Two lovers wanting nothing more than to live a happy, long life together lost track of time as they gazed into the other’s eyes. They would ger their happily ever after, no matter how long they had to wait. The worst was behind them, after all.

               And the best was yet to come.


End file.
